


10. Sexy Shower Shenanigans

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cis Lesbians, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Shower Sex, friday night, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #10: Showering togetherDisclaimer: showering together hardly ever as sexy as this story makes it seem ;)





	10. Sexy Shower Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very annoyed I've fallen behind, but I just needed a few days. Hope you like this *tiny* scene.

 

"Babe? I'm home!" Katya called loudly through the apartment but there was no answer. She walked through the small space they shared with her girlfriend and realized she beat Trixie on their race to get home.

It was a Friday night, their date night, and they had agreed that after a long, hellish week of work, they weren't going to go anywhere. They would order food and watch Netflix in their pj's - which was also a commitment to date night, in a way, because they were going to spend quality time together and not look at their phones.

Katya decided she might as well take a head start on their evening and went into the bedroom. The bed was still a mess from when they both rushed to get up that morning, so she straightened it out and put all their laundry in the basket, undressing and tidying up at the same time. The shower had just started to get warm when she heard the front door close and Trixie yell, "Babe! I'm home!"

"I'm in the shower!"

Katya stepped under the stream, which was so hot she gasped for air and had to turn up the cold water a bit until it was perfect. She stood there for a moment, just enjoying the water running over her hair, face and body, breathing deeply in and out. She felt the tension from her workday leave her body slowly, and she shook out her arms and stretched her back a little before washing her body.

There was a little gust of cold air around Katya's legs, but before she could give it a second thought, a warm, naked body was pushed against her from behind.

"Hey, gorgeous," Trixie whispered and moaned when Katya turned and pressed her front to Trixie's from head to toe. Trixie shivered and goosebumps appeared on her arms when the warm water hit her skin.

"Oh, baby, you scared me half to death," Katya giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist to pull her closer to the stream of water.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. This day was so long, fuck me."  
  
"Maybe later," Katya replied quickly. Trixie pulled a face.

"How much later? I'm so wired, I need... something."

Katya turned them around, switching places so Trixie could thoroughly wet all of her blonde locks, and she put some more shower cream on her hands. The stall was relatively spacious for the otherwise tiny apartment, taking away from their bedroom, but they didn't mind. There was no tub, so a large shower was all the luxury they had.

"I can give you something. Turn around," Katya said.

Trixie stood with her back to Katya, the water drumming on her back, hands flat on the cold tile wall. Katya pulled at her waist a little to pull her closer, then lathered her hands with soap and started to rub it over Trixie's skin. She sighed when Katya's strong hands massaged her shoulders, pressing down her spine, fingers feathering out to her sides. Trixie shivered when Katya's fingertips lightly touched her ticklish parts, and then with more pressure, going from her sides down to her lower back. She leaned forward, away from the water, pushing her ass back so Katya could dig into the tense muscles of her back.

"This ass, baby," Katya said and moaned. She grabbed handsful of Trixie's flesh, massaging, pushing, pulling, until Trixie was rotating her hips and slightly whimpering.

"Ok, ok, come here you," Katya said, pulling at Trixie's hips to turn her around. She took the shower head off its hook and turned the water to almost tepid. Trixie's eyes followed her moves and she bit her lip with a grin. Katya turned the shower head down and pointed it at Trixie's pussy from a little distance, running the water all over her lips and a little in between.

Trixie's body moved to follow the stream of water, her hips turning and rotating, and she made a little hissing sound when Katya pushed the shower head fully against her pussy. The tiny little streams were hitting her clit so right that her upper body convulsed a little in response.

"Oh yeah," Trixie whispered.

"Baby, you're so worked up," Katya said softly.

"I think my period's coming," Trixie moaned. She rocked her hips steadily back and forth and Katya made sure the shower head followed her. She grabbed Trixie's face with her other hand and kissed her, licking her lips, sucking on her tongue, pressing their wet breasts together.

"Fuck, so close," Trixie hissed between her teeth. She leaned against the wall for support while Katya pointed the stream right at her clit, watching as her body started to tremble and buck, and her orgasm flowing over her like a ripple through water.

"Fucking beautiful," Katya said with a smile. She put the shower head back in place and hugged Trixie.

"Thank you, baby. I have to pee now," Trixie said on a giggle. She popped a quick kiss on Katya's lips before dashing out of the shower to grab a towel to wrap herself in it before sitting down on the toilet.

A little while later, two tired girls were sprawled out on their big sofa together, flipping through Netflix to decide what to watch.

"Hey, remember when you promised to eat me out later?" Katya said, nudging Trixie's thigh with her foot.

"Hmm?"   
  
"Too late, bitch. Aunt Flo is here." Katya rolled her eyes and got up to head to the bathroom.

"Did she bring her vibrator?" Trixie yelled after her, to be answered by loud cackling.

Trixie shook her head and chuckled to herself as she chose something sexy for them to watch. It might not be a traditional date night, but she knew they were going to enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
